Tachibana Noboyuki
It was a bit of a strange case really. Bringing in someone with such skills in fighting but I get it now. Noboyuki hasn't had an easy life by any stretch of the imagination. He came across as intimidating and solitary but I suppose living under constant fear would do that to a guy. But after solving his problems with help from his friends I think we're starting to see the real Noboyuki. A guy who wants to do his best with his friends and isn't afraid to back down,no matter the situation. -Fubuki during an interview about 464 Productions. Tachibana Noboyuki (Real name: Katsuya Noboyuki) is a male idol of 464 Productions. He is 18 years old and holds the rooster sign on the 464 zodiac. His date of birth September 28th 1996. Background and Personality Noboyuki was born and raised in Osaka. He grew up with his parents and little sister. From an early age he was a gifted karate practitioner earning his black belt at the age of 13. During the West Japan Junior Karate Championships he was scheduled to face Katsutaka Ryuuhei, heir of the Katsutaka crime family. Before the match could began there was a failed assassination attempt on Noboyuki which lead to him having to forfeit, mentally scarring him and having to go into the witness protection program and disguise himself for 5 years with the Tachibana family. During his time with the Tachibana his mental state deteriorated to the point where he would become easily irritated, malicious and antagonistic, pushing away anyone who would come close to him. He would often go to a therapist to work past his issues and would take medication to mellow himself out. From his lack of fighting he would grow restless and would often pick fights with anyone for no reason. His therapist suggested to take his mind of things through any means necessary, he suggested taking the auditions for 464 Productions. Following his time with 464 Productions he was again targeted by the hit-men who had once targeted him. After receiving help from his fellow idols in getting the criminals caught his personality has changed drastically over the few weeks. He now has a strong sense of loyalty to his friends, often keeping an eye out for them and much more calmer. He holds a strong sense of determination always wanting to complete any task that is presented to him. 464 Productions Career Noboyuki originally auditioned for 464 Pro following advice from advice from his therapist to take his mind of fighting. Noboyuki didn't audition with a singing portion but only a dance portion. Thanks to his ability to nearly perfectly copy a persons moves to near perfection he was accepted into 464 Productions. For the first few months of his 464 career he didn't perform or practice much only coming to the agency to the agency to relax and take things easy. Following the arrest of the criminals pursuing him he has become much more active in his work as an idol, taking up the drums after recieving advice from Yuuichi Amano. Recently he has joined the group Constellations with fellow 464 members Antonio Di Cabrini, Zeniya Hanaka, Taira Inoue and Sagawa Keina. Following the formation of Constellations, Noboyuki returned to fighting and joined a local dojo in preparation for the All-Japan Fighting Championship. After his victory against his nemesis Katsutaka Ryuuhei he has briefly retired in order to recover from his injuries sustained in the fight. He currently resides in the hospital Appearance Noboyuki has brown hair and blue eyes. He previously had dyed blue hair to evade being recognized by the hitmen after him. Following their arrest he washed the dye out which left a blue streak in his hair, he washed the streak out before his first fight. Noboyuki is 5 feet 7 inches tall. Noboyuki's casual wear in winter is a grey jacket with white trousers, he wears a green jumper underneath the jacket. In summer he wears a white t-shirt with a red stripe down the sides with a pair of grey trousers. When fighting he wears a pair of white trunks with a blue stripe and star design. He wears white and blue shoes with them. Fighting Style and Fighting Record 17 wins/0 draws/0 losses. Noboyuki's fighting style is unique. He is incredibly fast and uses his quick footwork to outspeed and confuse his opponents, which is where his nickname Fuujin came from. His power in punching and kicking is above average but not on the level of other fighters. Noboyuki technically has 3 signature moves but only 2 are used as damaging moves. The non-damaging move is known as the Noboyuki shuffle, this is a full body feint where the user moves all parts of their body at random angles to confuse the opponent and making use of the shocked opponents state to attack them. His next move is the Dragon Fish Blow, this move is an overhanded punch move that makes good use against opponents that are taller and have better reach than him. His final and strongest move is the Tornado Roll, the move begins by the user weaving in a figure eight pattern and then unleashing blows from the left and right, the opponent then gets stuck in a barrage of deadly blows that few can escape from. Noboyuki's biggest weakness is his guard or lack of guard. Because of his style and techniques he often has no guard and therefore needs to have them succesfully land or he will usually end up on the receiving end of a beatdown. Japan Junior Fighting Championship Vs. Koyama Keigo: Noboyuki fought him in the first round of the Junior Tokyo Distrct Karate Championship and defeated him easily after 37 seconds. Vs. Kirigakure Tatsumi: '''Fought in the second round, Noboyuki was surprised by his high speed but managed to subdue him using his intuition and concentration and hitting him with a powerful liver blow. '''Vs. Kiryu Saito: '''A fight in which Noboyuki came incredibly close to losing after struggling against his brute force and power, Noboyuki managed to defeat him when he slipped and delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin, knocking him unconcious instantly. '''Vs. Takasu Shinji: '''Noboyuki fought him in the final of the Tokyo Karate Championship. This was his toughest match during the tournament and nearly lost by forfeit following a cut above his right eye. He managed to turn the match around and win using his new signature technique Dragon Fish Blow. '''Vs.'' ''Fujiwara Kazuki: '''Noboyuki's first match in the All-Japan Karate Championship. This match took place in Oita, Japan. Noboyuki had trouble in this fight with Kazuki knocking him down twice in the first round but managed to turn the situation around in the third round after being able to read Kazuki's signature move, Kazan. Noboyuki knocked him out after withstanding a kick to the head and using Dragon Fish Blow on him. '''Vs. Imae Date: The quarter-final match of the All-Japan Karate Championship. It was due to take place in Okinawa but had to be changed to Tokyo due to a storm flooding the arena in Okinawa. The match was one sided in Date's favour in the first round after Noboyuki's Dragon Fish Blow was countered easily. Noboyuki turned the tide of the match with his unbelievable speed and completely randomized footwork. Date managed to pull back with his signature technique Uzu, knocking him down twice. Noboyuki unveiled his new move gained from his speed training, the Tornado Roll, instantly knocking Date out and winning the match. '''Vs. Yajima Eiji: '''The semi final match of the All-Japan Karate Championship. It is due to take place in Kouraken Hall, Tokyo. Trivia *Noboyuki's hobbies include practicing martial arts and cloud watching. *His favourite colour is white. *A running gag in the series is that he is always late which is ironic as he holds the rooster sign on the 464 zodiac, the rooster being a sign of punctuality. *Not counting his forfeit at the age of 13 Noboyuki has a perfect record in karate matches with 17 wins at junior level. *Despite originally hailing from Osaka he has a very strong Tokyo accent. Songs *Under Star *Inner Light *Supernova! *99% None of the songs belong to me and belong to their respective owners. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related Category:The Idolm@ster Category:Idol